


Omovember #16 Opposite Gender's Bathroom

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Protective, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: They probably should've made the note more obvious. Not that it changed things
Series: Omovember 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Omovember #16 Opposite Gender's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's failing omovember fast and hard. Please send help.

“Do you have any idea where the toilets are?” Donna asked as they left yet another shop.

The Doctor looked up as he finished putting away the shopping bag in one of his pockets, to be retrieved again once they were back in the TARDIS.

“I believe they are next to the elevators. At least that is where the sign pointed.” He answered, glancing at Donna, noticing that the need seemed urgent but decided against mentioning that.

Donna frowned slightly, before pointing to the right. “That was that way, right?”

He smiled slightly at her. “Try the other way.”

“Why didn't you say something earlier?” He asked as his friend was struggling to hold it beside him.

“I thought I would be done in that shop earlier.” She shared, which seemed fair, in the end, he had waited on her trying things on for over 3 hours. “Don't say anything.” She hissed as he opened his mouth to respond.

Thankfully for her, it wasn't really busy at all in the mall.

“All right, we're nearly there.” He told her, as they rounded the corner to the bathroom doors.

Donna quickly went forward trying to open the door to the ladies room, with her hand between her legs trying to hold it, only for it to not budge at all.

She let out a squeak before trying the door to the men's room, which somehow was unlocked she didn't question it but quickly went in.

The Time Lord frowned before slowly walking towards the doors, noticing a note, which was way too small for its purpose, on the ladies, stating that it was out of order.

He nodded to himself before entering the men's room behind Donna.

It was empty beyond them so that was a small blessing.

He leant against one of the sinks as he waited for her to emerge again.

After a bit he heard a toilet flush just before Donna showed up, looking a bit embarrassed.

“You okay?” He asked her as she washed her hands, not that he saw anything that worried him.

The door opened and the man about to enter stopped in his tracks to stare as he noticed Donna, a female, in the men's room.

The Time Lord cleared his throat after a bit, before indicating to the man with his head that he should continue with his business. Which he did after a bit of hesitation.

The Doctor nodded to himself, glanced back to Donna nodding towards the door, before pushing himself away from the sinks.

Once they were outside again Donna turned towards the Time Lord.

“Thank you.” If he hadn't been there it could've become more than just an awkward encounter.

He just shrugged, not thinking it very important. “I didn't do much.”

“I shouldn't have gone in there.” She admitted. “I wasn't really thinking. I don't know why I couldn't get the door open.”

“It's out of order.” He informed her. “There is a note. You had a valid reason to be there, don't worry about it” He assured her. “You want to check out some other shops?”

“If you're not bored of it.” She smiled slightly.

“I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself.” He answered with a smile.

“Now don't say things that are not true, Space Man.” She said as she started in the direction, she hoped, of the next shop.


End file.
